Coincidence?
by shanelover89
Summary: What does the Harry Potter series have in common with the story of Aladdin? TONS! Don't believe me? Check it out!


**Coincidence?**

by: shanelover89

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or Aladdin. Please don't sue!

Author's Note: I was hanging out with some friends the other night, and we all got a craving for some classic Disney...so we watched Aladdin. About a quarter through the movie, I realized that it and the Harry Potter series have many definite and apparent connections. Don't believe me? Look and see!

Aladdin Harry: Lost soul with no parents...easy enough said. He even has dark, messy hair!

Jasmine Ginny: Lover of the lost soul.

Jafar Voldemort: A power-hungry antagonist with true evil mentalities.

The city guards Death Eaters: They work for Jafar/Voldemort, don't they? Oh, and they don't care who they hurt in their quest to capture Aladdin/Harry.

The Sultan The Minister of Magic: A short, little fat man who wants to help with the defense against Jafar/Voldemort, but doesn't quite know where to start.

Abu Ron: A true friend of Harry/Aladdin who is always willing to help with diversions and crazy plans.

The Genie Sirius or Hagrid: Someone who is almost like a father-figure of sorts to Harry/Aladdin.

Yago Bellatrix Lestrange: The truest, most loyal follower of Jafar/Voldemort.\

Jasmine's suitors Dean Thomas and Michael Corner: Boys interested in Ginny/Jasmine who Harry/Aladdin can't stand.

Rajah Crookshanks: The lovable "kitty" who sometimes knows just what to do.

The scene where Jafar is reprimanded by the Sultan, and full-on Disapparates!

Jafar's cobra-headed talisman is used in the same way as the Imperius Curse.

The lamp is similar to a Horcrux.

The scene where Jafar is imprisoned with Aladdin, but is disguised as an old, feeble man is a direct connection to using Polyjuice Potion.

The scene where Jafar asks for the Sultan's blue ring is the same as when Harry and Dumbledore looked into the Pensieve and saw Tom Riddle asking for the one woman's (sorry, I can't think of her name!) family heirlooms.

The snakes in both stories!

The magic carpet lets the characters in Aladdin fly just like the brooms in Harry Potter.

Jafar can look and see what Aladdin is doing from his hourglass just like Voldemort can look into Harry's thoughts.

The city guards look down on "streetrats" just like the Death Eaters look down on anyone who isn't pureblood.

The jewel that Abu touches in the cave that makes is collapse is like the Sorcerer's Stone.

The room in the cave where Aladdin and Abu are looking for the lamp is like where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the Room of Requirement looking for the tiara of Rowena Ravenclaw.

When Aladdin sees all of the gold in the cave for the first time, it's like when Harry first opened up his vault at Gringott's and saw all the gold his parents left him.

Abu disapproves of Aladdin and Jasmine's relationship just like Ron sometimes does with Harry and Ginny.

The marketplace is Diagon Alley!

The Genie is MAGICAL!

The Genie won't bring people back from the dead because it's "Not a pretty sight," and that's why the stone of the Deathly Hallows can be a bad thing.

Jafar and Lucius Malfoy both have a cobra-headed talisman.

The Genie is imprisoned by his master and must do whatever they say until they are set free just like a house elf.

There are rats in the prison just like Wormtail.

During the "A Whole New World" scene, the carpet flies Jasmine and Aladdin right past some stags, which are just like what? That's right! Harry's Patronus.

Aladdin and Jasmine's first kiss was unexpected, just like Harry and Ginny's.

In both Agrabah and the Wizarding world, God is not referred to as such. Instead, it's Alla and Merlin.

The Half-Blood _Prince_? _Prince_ Ali? Seeing any connections yet?

The Genie makes Jafar a _sorcerer_...

During the scene where Jafar takes over, he tortures Aladdin with something close to the Cruciatus Curse.

_**And last but certainly not least:**_

Aladdin narrowly escapes death more than once, the same as Harry.

If you find any more, put them in your review! I seriously just found this completely ironic.


End file.
